


To Strip Off Doubts

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: After a long day of their wedding ceremony and parties, Bernadetta and Ferdinand come home to their marriage bed, where her self-esteem and doubts come into play. Ferdinand helps her believe otherwise.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	To Strip Off Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinkmeme fill! I haven't done one of these in a while and I've been in a nonstop Fernadetta mood as of late. Thank you op for making this prompt!
> 
> Link to the request: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2883144&posted=1

The worst parts were now over. 

The part where she had to walk across the aisle to where her beloved Ferdinand stood, watching her with teary eyes? Done, but not without her having a ten minute panic attack prior in which the people closest to her had to de-escalate. 

Standing on the podium and trying not to mess up any part of the formal ceremony? Done, but not without Ferdinand finding a way to have an overtly long speech about how wonderful his bride was and the fear that Bernadetta had botched their first kiss as husband and wife. Did their kiss appear too vulgar for their small audience? That their connection was shallow and full of vulgar desires? Did the kiss appear too chaste, as though it were appearing that Ferdinand was settling for her because she was an ugly, crested girl of his same status? That their marriage would be loveless?

Going through the reception with their friends? Also done, but not without Bernadetta tripping during their first dance. Or watching Caspar get too drunk and hit Ferdinand too hard in the back when he tried to pat him. Or when she spilled champagne during the wedding toast?

But they were over. They were now over. 

And all they had left was each other, in the quiet of the nighttime and in their newly shared bedroom, which had candles lit all over and rose petals placed on the bed. 

Ferdinand embraced her the second the door had shut. “You were amazing tonight, darling. Utterly spectacular and graceful.” He did not hesitate to kiss her. 

Bernadetta kissed him back, feeling all fluttery within her stomach and it wasn’t from the alcohol. All she had was just the one glass of champagne and she had spilled half of it. Ferdie had a better alcohol tolerance, drinking at least one glass of wine with their dinner, but he didn’t taste like it at all. 

When he broke the kiss, she once again glanced at the bedroom, which had been clearly made for a romantic setting. They even had a full moonlit view from their balcony. _I can’t believe I even forgot about that!_

Ferdinand, of course, took notice. “My dear, is something wrong?”

She shook her head. “I’m just tired,” she said. It _was_ the truth. Being in the spotlight was extremely tiresome for her, but she would only get married once and wanted to share this moment with not only Ferdinand, but her friends as well.

Ferdinand sat on the bed, patting the space next to her. “I admire you, Bernadetta. So much.” She sat beside him, where he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Today was the best day of my life, because I am now your husband and I got to marry Bernadetta von Varley, the sweetest, most talented woman I know.”

Bernadetta didn’t know what to say to that, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I don’t know if I wanna consummate our marriage tonight,” she said, her words tumbling out of her. “Oh no! Forget I just said that! You must think Bernie’s a freak for not wanting to rip your clothes off and--”

He pressed a finger to her lips. “I understand what you are feeling quite well, darling.”

“What?” That was _not_ what she expected him to say. 

“Today was a rather long, exhausting day for the two of us. I admit I expected something like this to be said. All I have wanted to do is embrace you tonight, at the very least.” Ferdinand pulled the ribbon holding his hair together. He shook his head as his hair cascaded in waves. He ran a hand through his scalp.

“You just want to cuddle?” she asked. They had cuddled before, plenty of times during their courtship. This was nothing new. This was something she could easily do. Not unlike the Thing she had never done before that she both wanted to do and was too scared of doing.

He nodded. “My love, if you do not want to consummate our relationship at the present moment, it is more than okay. We have our entire lives ahead of us now.” He kissed her temple. 

“Oh, alright. Um, let me just get this dress off. I don’t really want to fall asleep in it or anything.” Despite her wedding dress being on the rather practical side, Ferdinand still helped her out of it. His fingers were adept in unbuttoning the top layer of her dress, and unlacing the strings that kept the back of her dress together, she could now feel the soft cotton of his gloves on her back. She was now in her undergarments, yet she felt just as naked. Ferdinand’s face was now in a luminescent blush, the candles only making his face appear redder.

The most they had done was kiss in their rooms for hours at a time. He would occasionally touch her chest and she would grind on him, but that was it. Both of them had never done more than that, _ever_.

“Er,” Ferdinand said. He tried to look at her respectfully, only gazing at her face. She was now painfully aware of the fact that her friends (mostly Dorothea) had chosen white lingerie with blue lace at the top of the panties and on the sides and neckline of her brassiere. It counted as “something new” and “something blue” to her ensemble, which was supposed to be for luck.

“Wh-what is it?”

“Perhaps...perhaps we can er um, _cuddle_ , with minimal clothes on. I am not saying we are to be naked, yet…”

Bernadetta took in a deep breath. “S-sure. But um, you have to er, um, do the same.” 

His reddened features did not change. “A-alright.” She moved back to the bed and lifted the sheets as he undressed. She didn’t bother to move the flower petals out of the way.

He had taken off his coat along with everything above his chest. Bernadetta was treated to a sight of Ferdinand’s full chest. His chest was bigger than she expected and she had a wild thought of what he must have felt like to her mouth, her tongue wanting to taste him, savor him. Were these thoughts that ran through his mind when he saw her in this state?

Bernadetta looked away shamefully and assumed a fetal position on the bed, now struggling with thoughts she was always too afraid to have, even though she was now _married_ to the man who starred in these thoughts. 

The thoughts were stamped out of her mind when she felt a dip in the bed, where her attention fell on Ferdinand, who was only wearing his smallclothes. His legs tangled with the sheets as he tried to snuggle in with her. Their hands found each other, despite her eyes falling downwards to his chest. She could see small freckles dusting him everywhere. They were on his shoulders, splattered across his chest, and on the lower part of his neck, a part that was usually covered up.He raised the blankets up, their body heat now trapping them together.

His arms found her, encircling themselves just above her chest, her back was slightly to his front. “Are you more comfortable now, my lovely wife?”

She nodded. “Very much so, my wonderful husband,” she said with an attempt to keep a straight face. 

He laughed at her terrible attempt at humor, holding her even tighter. She could feel the hairs on his arms tickling her. “I am very glad with this development,” he said. “You appear to be very much at ease.”

It was the first time she had felt that way all evening. Ferdinand was holding her in a candlelit and moonlit room that smelled like roses. Their bed was soft, yet not exactly firm, either and she was propped up on comfortable pillows. This was definitely how she wanted to fall asleep each and every single night (although she could use less dramatics, but wouldn’t mind it from time to time). “I guess so!”

His body scooted closer to hers. She could feel other parts of his body against her. His stomach, which had lined up with her hip and his legs, which were next to hers. She could feel the hairs on his legs.

Did Ferdinand also feel every inch of her body similarly?

“Would it be odd to say I have dreamed of this each and every night during our courtship? That I would hold you without a time limit, without any restraint, just like this?”

“No,” she said without hesitating. “I’ve wanted it, too.” Their courtship cuddles always ended too short, with Ferdinand always insisting he would be a gentleman and leave before people would talk or adhering to his own noble code of conduct. At first, Bernadetta feared whatever that could mean, because the noble code of conduct she was used to involved men doing whatever they wanted to their wives. But Ferdinand had never hurt a hair on her head, not even accidentally. 

She shifted her body a little bit and felt something kind of hard jutting out against her back? Ferdinand’s body was all hardness with soft spots from what she could tell, but was this...was this an erection?

“You are so soft,” he said, in barely a whisper. “I am in love with your body.” 

“Even with the scars and all that?” Ferdinand had never seen them before, but when she was comfortable enough with him, she finally told him what she could about her past. He listened, offering his support with hugs and kisses and offerings of her favorite foods. That was the moment she knew she would marry this man.

“Always, Bernadetta. You are precious to me.”

“A part of me is a little scared.” He gave her the barest of nods, encouraging her to keep going. “Like, yeah I’m tired from all the festivities, but what if I’m not a good wife? What if I don’t please you or if I’m not good in bed?”

“Bernadetta, may I tell you a secret?”

“You’re a virgin?”

Ferdie laughed, his laugh like music to her ears. She knew it was a cliched thought to have, but it really did feel that way to her. “Alas, a secret is something you would not know, is it not?” He paused. “I feel a similar way. I want to please you, to be good to you in bed, for you so deserve everything and more. I want you to _know_ that you are loved so deeply, so fiercely by me. I want to spend the rest of our days devoting myself to you in each way I can.”

She faced him and gave him a feather-light kiss, his lips full and receptive. She broke the kiss, enjoying the sight of his closed eyes and parted lips, as if he were wanting, no _expecting_ more. Bernadetta thought he looked beautiful in his want. She kissed him again. And again. And again, enjoying the feeling of his warm, full lips on hers. 

Ferdinand let go of his grip on her, moving upward so that he was on top of her. 

If she was questioning it before, now she was certain she could feel him hard for her underneath what little clothes he had on as they continued to kiss in the soft candlelight. She always loved the feeling of his hair curtaining around her. In a way, it felt sort of like being hidden. 

He broke the kiss and pulled away, as though he needed to find some air.

His eyes had fallen on her breasts and it was then when she realized the side of a pink nipple had been exposed. It was peeking just over the neckline of her bra. Bernadetta felt a charge in the air, as though a barrier had started to show its cracks.

Bernadetta’s first instinct was to try and cover up, as awkward as it was. He was a man, but he _wasn’t_ supposed to see her breasts so wantonly like this. And then she had remembered that he wasn’t just any man but her _husband_. He could see whatever he liked whenever she wanted to show him, and the same could be said for him. 

Ferdinand was the first to react. “My apologies, darling.” He tried to look away as respectfully as he could. “I did not mean to push you.”

Bernadetta’s exhaustion had been fading away quickly with their heated kisses, but it completely gone now, especially since he was pressed against her, his cock hard against her. It seemed he had barely taken notice of that, as he was still absorbed with her. 

“It’s okay, Ferdie,” her hand found his, pressing a kiss to it, before letting go. She knew what she was about to say next would be monumental. “I’m starting to change my mind.” She arched her back forward, her hands finding the clip of her bra and unhooking it. She didn’t do anything else, especially with Ferdinand catching his dress.

“Bernadetta…” he said. 

A hand reached out to his chin. “I love you, Ferdinand von Aegir.”

“I love you as well, Bernadetta von Aegir.”

She giggled at the name. “I love it.” She smiled at him. “I think I had said what I said earlier because I was still so overwhelmed with the ceremony and the party but now that we’ve been here and it’s been so quiet, I feel comfy again.” Her hand moved to his mouth, where he kissed her bare knuckles.

“You certainly look comfortable, my Beanie Bear.”

“I made it easy for you to take off the bra, if you want to do that. If you don’t, then um, I’ll have to turn back so you can help put it back on.” Bernadetta thought how amusing it was when Dorothea explained it was difficult for a man to take off the bra, but the same applied for the woman when she had to put it on. It was true. Bernadetta had always moved the bra to the front of her body before turning it back and adjusting it.

Ferdinand’s fingers found the strap of her bra. She could feel his fingers searing into her skin as he slowly, carefully moved his fingers up to her shoulder. “May I?” he asked, his eyes eager and expectant. 

She nodded. 

He placed a finger under the strap and began to lower it down her arm. She helped him by moving her elbow for faster removal. The bra hung off awkwardly on her other arm, but her breasts were now exposed. 

“Beautiful,” Ferdinand said before tentatively cupping one breast with his hand. She had always been afraid she was too small, but it fit so snugly in his hand. The tip of his fingers grazed over her nipple, which had now perked up, and the areas around it. He repeated the same action again with her other breast.

Bernadetta forgot how to breathe until she exhaled when his mouth found her nipple. His eyes were wide open, watching her as she could feel him sucking gently, his tongue swirling all around her. The sensation was amazing. “Oh, Ferdie,” she said, which only made him focus even more intently on her, his eyes never leaving her. 

It was then when she remembered her bra wasn’t completely off.

“My apologies, love. I might have gotten carried away at the sight of you.” He helped her loosen the bra and tossed it somewhere on the ground. “Better now?” He spoke in a much lower voice, one she had never heard him use before. It made her insides both freeze and heat up at once.

“Yep! I um...Can I do the same?”

He seemed surprised by her asking him and slowly nodded. He lay down comfortably as she assumed the same position he was in moments ago. She felt self conscious of the way her breasts moved and how they seemed to swing about, yet all he did was stare and murmur quiet compliments over how beautiful they were. 

He was firm to the touch, no doubt from all that training. There were small hairs littered about, and even more freckles. She wondered if one day she could use a feather or ice and see how he would react to her touch, but right now, she could see the way the flames of the candlelight danced in his eyes.

She straddled him (he was so wide that she could barely fit her hips on him) brought her face to his chest. She did the same. He tasted like soap, and slightly like sweat. She wondered how he would taste after a workout or after horseback riding, if she would be able to taste the sun on him. Ferdinand reacted positively to her tongue repeating the same motions he did. Bernadetta couldn’t angle herself properly to make eye contact with him so she focused on pleasing him instead. She loved the feeling of her hands curling on his chest, squeezing them.

“Bernie,” he said. 

She was grinding on him, just as she did sometimes when they made out, except she could feel his cock through his smallclothes, as if it were about to leave his briefs and enter her through her own panties. 

“Ferdie,” she said before finding his lips again and kissing him endlessly. The glint of his wedding ring reminded her of how they were now tied together for the rest of their lives through matrimony. “My husband.” 

“My wife, my beautiful, lovely wife.”

“I think I’m ready now. Do you want to?” she asked, her hands moving down to where his briefs were.

“There is nothing more I would rather do right now,” he said

He helped her slip the garment off. She didn’t know what to expect with how big he was. She had a feeling she would be overwhelmed by his size no matter what, but she wasn’t expecting him to be as wide as he was. She felt herself instantly go red. “I’ve never seen a…”

He laughed. “I have never seen a woman’s body part, except in drawings.” He was just as red as she was and cleared his throat “May I?”

She nodded as Ferdinand slowly lowered to where her half laced panties were, and slowly tugged it off, making sure they were completely off. No more clothes stood in between them now. He brought his face between her legs and felt something wet, no, _wetter_ inside.

It took Bernadetta a moment too long to process that her husband had been tasting her. His tongue appeared to have hit a sensitive spot, which made her grab the sheets with her hand. She couldn’t control the noises that were coming out of her mouth.

“Do you like that?” he asked, his breath tickling her. Something had still been moving inside her, pulsing, rhythmic. 

“Yes, Ferdie, _yes_ ,” she said, drawing out each word.

When they made eye contact, she could see the candlelight dancing in his eyes, as though they were matching the rhythm his fingers were working inside her. He went back to using his tongue again. Then his fingers. Then she couldn’t tell anymore as she only focused on the pleasure he had been giving her as it had built, closing her eyes and arching her hips, moving in line with him. She felt the heat rising and her toes began to curl. Bernadetta had touched herself in the past and she could tell she was getting close. 

“Ferdie, I’m…” She couldn’t hold back any longer. 

Ferdinand continued lapping his tongue on her clit, tasing her orgasm. She cried his name over and over again, and he kept going, as if he wanted to taste all of her. He only stopped once she calmed, leaving a trail of wet kisses all over her stomach to her chest and finally her lips, where she could taste herself. She had to admit despite her own self loathing, tasting herself was kind of a turn on. 

“You are so lovely, so beautiful, Bernadetta.” His lips found hers over and over again, their kisses growing messier.

Now that they were at face level, she could feel his cock just over her slit. He hadn’t made any efforts to enter her, but she was so close to doing it herself.

“Please let me make love to you, Bernadetta, my lovely wife. Let me show you how much I love you.” His voice was a few octaves lower than what she was used to hearing. 

“I love you too, Ferdie. And I trust you.” She was the one who guided his cock, which he had hissed in pleasure from her very touch, to where her cunt was. She was so wet, she was afraid it would slip out, but rather it had the opposite effect as he carefully pushed the head in. 

“L-let me know if it hurts you.”

“A-alright,” she said, pushing herself in an effort to help him with joining their bodies. 

Ferdinand fumbled a little bit, his cock slipping downward as she took in his head again, followed by his shaft. She couldn't breathe, focusing her energy on taking all of him in. 

“Please breathe in, my love,” he said, as though he could tell.

She followed his instructions and he gave one final push while she focused on her breathing. Ferdinand let in a sharp breath and Bernadetta gasped in the shock of it all.

Their eyes met.

“Is this alright? Does it hurt?”

She shook her head. “No.” Then her eyes widened. “I-I mean, yes, this is good! And, no it doesn’t hurt!”

Ferdinand laughed. “I can feel you reacting to my words, love.”

“I can um, feel it when you laugh, too.” She didn’t expect that during sex. That they could feel more than just their bodies joined together. She laughed, too.

“Yes,” he said, as if savoring her laugh. “I can feel your inner beauty within,” he said. “Especially when you laugh. What a sight it is to see you in this state.”

Ferdinand could be corny sometimes, but right now, she was far too gone to call him out on it. Especially with the way the candles amplified his hair. She could see the moonlight hanging over them on the night sky. It really was a beautiful scene.

“I love you, Ferdie.”

“And I, you, Bernie.”

He moved against her, slowly, almost painfully slow. The feeling was nice. Really nice, actually. Ferdinand sank low to give her a kiss. Bernadetta undulated her hips. Ferdinand moaned at the sensation. A hand found his chest, squeezing it slightly and he continued kissing her. 

Their pace had quickened. Bernadetta couldn’t help but sigh whenever he moved a certain way she liked and he was a quick study, able to replicate what she liked repeatedly. 

They had managed to find a rhythm together. Ferdinand had no qualms about being noisy. “I love you, darling….So beautiful…”

“F-fer....and….”

“I’ve wanted to show you...for ages now...yes, oh yes…” He liked having his chest squeezed, Bernadetta boldly decided to lick at a nipple, which made him lose some of his pacing.

She relished in being the one to have control in all of his reactions. 

She loved all of this as she stopped kissing his chest, seeing the droplets of sweat that formed at his hairline, falling to her forehead, the increasingly wet, sloppy kisses, the way he embraced her as his brows were furrowed, not just in concentration, but in restraint and in his own euphoria. He was entirely focused on her. 

“Bernadetta…” he said, drawing out her name. There were tremors in his words now. Bernadetta didn’t think she would hold on for much longer either. She found her own pace, her own itch that needed to be scratched as she moved against him. Her arms found his shoulders as she held on for dear life.

Everything felt so hot, from Ferdie’s body above her, half shaking, to the bed underneath her to the candles scattered across their room, and in her own body. She felt the flames growing inside her again and she wanted to bring them out. 

“Ferdie...Ferdie…”

Ferdinand’s movements had grown frenzied and Bernadetta cried, her nails digging into his back while she came. Ferdinand slowed down, his hips meeting hers as though he had hit a stride. He, too, appeared to be matching her cries. “You’re...so...beautiful…”

He slowed and stilled. She could feel him coming as their bodies stuck to each other. Both couldn’t control their breathing. He smiled at her, his slightly pointed teeth showing.

Ferdinand had released himself from her and she felt a slight emptiness when he did. “Allow me to clean you up, my dear.” He quickly rummaged through the drawers for a towel, accidentally blowing out and knocking down a candle. Bernadetta laughed.

He came back and cleaned her up. “Hm, how curious,” he said. 

“What is it?”

“I do not see any blood.” He set the towel aside. 

“What?” The calmness she was feeling had burst, being replaced with anxiety. “I swear Ferdie, I’ve...I’ve never!”

Ferdinand began to laugh. “I am quite aware, my love. If anything, having been told stories of a woman’s blood and exactly how much is shed, I am relieved!” He climbed back up to bed and began pressing kisses to her damp hair. 

“You’re not mad or anything?”

He hugged her as she felt her body returning to normal. She thought sex would change her, but she felt like the same Bernie as always. “Of course not, Bernie Bear. After all, we go riding almost every day, do we not? I was rather anxious over hurting you.” Relief poured in her as they settled in bed again, his arms wrapped around her. He was no longer sweating the way he was minutes ago when he climaxed. Some of the candles had gone out.

“It didn’t hurt at all. I was surprised. You were amazing!”

“How wonderful,” he said blushing wildly, “I am very pleased to hear that.”

She hugged him back and a small, satisfied silence ensured. A question had been pressing her, but she enjoyed the moment and didn’t want to kill it, yet the question had been bothering her. “Was I...was I good?”

“You were perfect. All I can think about right now is the next time we make love. But I do understand that today has been a long day and--”

With both her hands on the mattress, Bernadetta lifted herself higher and held herself up. “Well, how about we go again?”

Ferdinand’s mouth dropped open in confusion as she moved to straddle him. “Did-didn’t we just…I...”

Bernadetta could feel him hardening again. Her heart sped up. She was the one who was doing this to him, giving him that effect. “It’s our wedding night, after all.” He was receptive when she reached out and stroked his cock, swallowing and closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Yes...It is all I wish to do, my love. To have you screaming ‘Ferdinand von Aegir’ all throughout the night.” She made sure to position herself in a form she thought was correct. He was fully erect already, there was little issue pushing his cock inside her, except she could feel a little bit of soreness from their first time. Bernadetta realized she loved those first moments when his cock would fill her. She could hear him whispering how beautiful she was.

“Only if you scream 'Mrs. von Aegir' with me,” she said, teasing. He rose up, meeting her as she lifted herself and repeated the motions from earlier and he followed. It felt so good to be in control.

“With pleasure, Mrs. von Aegir,” he said, finding her hand and kissing the back of it as they began anew. His prim and proper, yet slightly awkward exterior was slowly fading away and her confidence and feeling of self worth was at a level she never thought it could be. She felt wanted and sexy, especially as his hands now ran through her body and he pressed endless kisses all around her. These new feelings she was having, especially in regards to her earlier self-doubts...

It was something she could get used to.


End file.
